


Lunatics in Lestallum

by tastymangopudding



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Everyday Life, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Illness, Multi, humor?, maybe Prompto/Cindy?, mostly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastymangopudding/pseuds/tastymangopudding
Summary: Noctis seeks a secluded life, Ignis acts like a mom, Aranea tries to scrape by, Lunafreya fulfills her destiny, Ravus is annoyed, Prompto does his own thing, Gladio supports his family.Or, the boy band's lead singer falls for the crazy priestess while the manager screws the barkeep and the guitarist chases the mechanic. The drummer's getting some action, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not exactly dead yet. Please hear me out before you kill me. Also, this fic is not actually a boy band AU. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.
> 
> Sorry about the spacing. Formatting between my word processor and this site is a bit weird.

“If I hear anything even remotely close to ‘are we there yet’ again, you will all have to walk the rest of the way,” Ignis Scientia muttered, his brow creasing deeper into the frown that had occupied his face for the last half-hour.

 

“But Ignis,” Prompto Argentum protested from the seat beside him, “Noct said we’d be there in ten minutes twenty minutes ago.”

 

“And you believed him?” The tips of Prompto’s ears burned with shame as he heard Noctis’ low chuckle from the back seat.

 

“I didn’t think-“

 

“Why don’t we all just quiet down?” Gladiolus Amicitia grumbled, lifting his nose from his novel momentarily to glare at Prompto and Ignis. “It’s been the same back and forth teasing for who knows how long.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Ignis sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

 

“Hey, chill out,” Noctis cut in, earning him a sharp glance from Gladio. He raised his hands in protest. “What? Look. We’re here.” He pointed off out the window, and Gladio and Prompto followed the tip of his finger into the distance, where the seemingly endless stretch of road met the edge of a town.

 

“Thank the Six,” Ignis said under his breath. Prompto quickly reached into his bag to dig for his camera as they drove past the town’s first sign.

 

 _Welcome to Lestallum,_ it proudly proclaimed.

 

***

 

Ignis slowly moved the group’s sleek black car – affectionately termed the Regalia – through the narrow cobblestone streets with careful precision so as not to bump up against a single building or obstacle. It certainly didn’t help his concentration that Prompto was leaning out of the car with his camera in search of the legendary ‘perfect shot.’

 

“Gladio, do we make a right or a left here?” he called behind him.

 

“Left,” Gladio replied, studying the directions he had been sent from his phone. Just as Ignis had begun turning the steering wheel, he cried out, “No, no, wait! Right! I meant right.” Swearing silently, Ignis made a tight three-point turn and corrected his route.

 

Prompto was still leaning off to the side, staring through his camera’s viewfinder as though it were his only means of seeing. Noctis rested his head in his hand and stared at the passing buildings with disinterest. Suddenly, the car jerked to a halt, snapping him out of whatever thought he had been in. Glowering at Ignis, Noctis punched his seat angrily. “What was that?”

 

“My apologies,” the bespectacled man said. “If it makes you feel any better, we have reached our destination.” Noctis perked up at this, looking out the windshield at the sizable house Ignis had just parked in front of.

 

“Took long enough,” he muttered as he jumped out of the car.

 

“Gladdy! You made it!” A lively female voice made its way over to the traveling troupe. Gladio barely had time to step out of the car before a young woman threw herself into his arms. He stumbled backwards a step, laughing amicably.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Iris.” Iris Amicitia nodded her agreement, turning and waving to the others.

 

“Hey, guys,” she grinned. “Hurry up and get inside. You have lots of unpacking to do, right?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Ignis replied, mentally picturing Noctis’ messy suitcases spilling their contents all over the house. He helped Gladio extract the many bags from the Regalia’s trunk as Noctis and Prompto followed Iris inside.

 

“Hm,” Gladio mused, looking at the surrounding houses. “Pretty far out of the way from central Lestallum, isn’t it?”

 

“Both in architecture and atmosphere,” Ignis agreed, hefting the last of the bags. “C’mon, Gladio, let’s not delay.”

 

***

 

The wind was whipping through Lunafreya’s blonde hair as her brother reminded her for the thousandth time to sit down while he was driving, dammit.

 

“Apologies, brother,” she said lightly, clearly preoccupied. “It’s just been so long since I was last on the road.”

 

“Just buckle your seatbelt, for goodness’ sake,” Ravus sighed, massaging his forehead with one hand. Lunafreya obliged, continuing to stare out the window at the approaching town with longing.

 

“I can feel it, Ravus,” she said quietly. Ravus rolled his eyes out of her sight. “I know what you’re going to say, but I can tell. I am going to find my king here. After all this time, I will find the Chosen King.” Ravus’ hand on her shoulder turned her head to face him.

 

“Listen, Lunafreya,” he said softly, no small amount of concern in his face despite his eyes remaining on the road. “I couldn’t say about your 'king,’ but I believe it would be a lot easier for the both of us if you could keep this kind of talk to a minimum in public.” Lunafreya frowned at him.

 

“I know you don’t believe me, dear brother,” she smiled. “But my king will be loved by the common folk even if they continue to treat me with scorn. I am sure of it.”

 

“Do what you will,” Ravus said. “Just know that we cannot afford to be chased out of this town as well. _You_ understand the hell I was put through to get us a house in Lestallum, right?”

 

“Of course. I am eternally grateful for everything you do for us.”

 

“I’m glad.” Ravus’ face was wistful now, but Lunafreya’s gaze was back on Lestallum. He continued under his breath, “I just with you’d listen to me one in a while.”

 

***

 

“You bastard,” Gladio growled. “That doesn’t belong to you!”

 

“Of course it does,” Prompto shot back. “I killed that boss, fair and square.”

 

“Only because I whittled him down to 20HP!”

 

“But I was the one who killed him!”

 

“Yeah, and now-“ Gladio rapidly mashed buttons on his controller. “-I’m the one who killed you. I’ll be taking _that_ , thank you very much.”

 

“Dude!” Prompto jumped up on the couch, hands and controller held over his head. “Not cool!”

 

“Prompto,” Ignis called over from the table. “Feet off the couch.”

 

“Whatever, mom.”

 

“Don’t be so dismissive to your mother.” He turned back to Noctis, who was concentrating fiercely on the chessboard between them. His blue eyes turned upwards to stare intensely into Ignis’ green ones, but the bespectacled man was as stoic as ever. After a moment longer, Noctis moved his bishop with confidence.

 

“Check, Specs.” Ignis immediately shot his rook forward.

 

“Checkmate.” Now it was Noctis’ turn to jump up angrily.

 

“Goddamn, Iggy. At least _try_ to go easy on me.”

 

“I am going easy on you.”

 

“Whatever. I’m gonna go join the others.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Ignis said, standing up and gathering the chess pieces. “I should get started on dinner anyhow.” Noctis’ eyes shone with anticipation now as he jumped over the back of the couch, landing between them solidly. Within seconds, a controller was in his hand and his character was loaded up.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Hell yeah.” Gladio was all smiles.

 

“If he’d give me back my items, yeah,” Prompto pouted.

 

“Finders keepers,” Gladio said.

 

“Don’t worry, Prompto,” Noctis grinned. “If you can beat me in a duel, I’ll give you that raid gear set from last week.”

 

“You’re on!” Prompto accepted the challenge immediately, completely forgetting his argument with Gladio.

 

Ignis hummed busily as the bickering of his companions faded into background noise. He diced the meat with practiced efficiency, reaching for the beets only to find them already in Iris’ hands, which had seemingly materialized out of thin air.

 

“Oh. Thank you, Iris,” he said gratefully, returning to the stove to stir the pot and add the meat.

 

“No problem,” she said. “Not like I could do anything with those three anyway.” Ignis made a sound of assent, and the pair worked in silence for a while before Iris broke it. “So…when will you be going back to work?”

 

“Next week, most likely. Noct’s only been in charge of the company for a few months now, but he’s as busy as ever, and as a result, I am as well. For now, I can work on my laptop, but Noct will be taking that over soon. As you know, we moved out here because it makes the commute easier on all of us. Though, I’m the only one who has to drive to the office every day.”

 

“Ah, that’s right,” Iris said, her face growing solemn for a moment. “I know I’ve already said this, but I’m sorry.” When Ignis shot her a confused glance, she added, “About Noct’s dad.”

 

“Oh.” Ignis paused in his stirring to look up at the ceiling. “He’s handling it much better than any of us thought he would, but there are moments…” he trailed off, opting to add the beets to the stew. “I’m sorry about your and Gladio’s father as well.”

 

“Thanks,” Iris smiled, and Ignis watched as she buried the sadness that momentarily came to the surface. “I’m sure you’ve had to hear plenty about it from Gladdy.”

 

“We do our best to help each other,” Ignis said seriously. They lapsed into silence once more.

 

“What about the others? I mean workwise.” Iris asked after another pause, trying to steer the subject away to lighter topics.

 

“Well, Gladio will be working at your family business as you know, and Prompto has managed to secure a spot at a local photography business, believe it or not.”

 

“Wow.” Iris sounded surprised. “I hear that’s pretty tough to do, especially in Lestallum.”

 

“You have no idea.” Ignis shuddered as he remembered the many interviews he had accompanied Prompto to in order to make it work. And Prompto had used to say _Regis_ was scary.

 

“At any rate, it’s good to have you guys around. Plus, I live right up the road, so feel free to drop by if you need anything.”

 

“Of course. Thank you again, Iris. Your help is more invaluable than the others may express.”

 

“No problem. C’mon, you guys are practically family at this point anyway. Literally, in one case.”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis spooned a bit of soup into two small dishes for him and Iris to taste. “What do you think?”

 

“It’s delicious,” Iris said earnestly.

 

“Excellent.” Ignis turned to the couch and called out, “Boys! Dinner is served!”

 

“Got it, Specs,” Noctis called back, pausing the game despite Gladio and Prompto’s protests and vaulting over the couch to come sit at the table.

 

“Please respect the furniture, Noct,” Ignis said as he placed a plate of stew and steaming white rice before each person at the table. “And eat the beets this time. There’s only three in the entire stew.”

 

“Ignis! This is so good!” Prompto piped up suddenly, holding his spoon with amazement. “What is it? This has gotta be the best thing I’ve ever had!”

 

“Simple meat-and-beet bouillon,” Ignis replied. “And we just had it last week.”

 

“Exactly,” Noctis muttered. “It feels like we eat the same thing over and over.”

 

“Well, now that we’re permanently settled in Lestallum, I should be able to keep a well-stocked fridge,” Ignis said. “Expect some more variation over the next few days.”

 

“It’s fine, Iggy,” Gladio laughed. “Noct just wants something without veggies.”

 

“I could have guessed that much.”

 

“Noct, how are you gonna grow into a big, strong man like Gladdy if you don’t eat vegetables?” Iris teased. “I mean, do you expect to stay scrawny forever?”

 

“Piss off,” Noctis groaned, face heating up as he turned away from his friends. Gladio laughed heartily as Iris poked Noctis teasingly.

 

“You know, I’m really enjoying this meal,” Prompto said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at him. “What? I am.” Now everyone laughed, ranging from Gladio’s full-body bellows to Ignis’ stifled chuckles. Prompto blushed as he focused on his stew. “You’re my only friend, Ignis’ cooking.”

 

The rest of the meal was filled with animated laughter and lively conversation between the five, and Ignis was left to clean up with Iris as per usual. Gladio and Prompto dashed back to the couch, each taking their seats and looking expectantly at Noctis.

  
“C’mon, dude, we wanna start!” Prompto called out. Noctis stretched his arms over his head from where he stood at the table.

 

“You know what I’m in the mood for?” he asked after a moment. Gladio and Prompto shot him confused stares.

 

“What? Finishing our game?”

 

“Drinks.” Gladio’s eyes suddenly lit up at the prospect of a night out drinking with ‘the boys.’

 

“Alright! Now you’re talking my language,” he grinned. “How ‘bout you, Prompto?”

 

“Mmm…” Prompto mused, turning his gaze to the ceiling in mock-thought. “Sure! Why not? Maybe we’ll meet some cuties or something, too!”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Gladio said, clapping Prompto on the back just a little too hard.

 

“Specs? You up for drinks?” Noctis leaned on the kitchen counter and looked over at Ignis.

 

“I suppose the three of you will require some sort of supervision, even if I am not in the mood to drink tonight.” Noctis only laughed.

 

“Alright. Let’s hit it, guys!”

 

“I’m sorry to leave you to the rest of the cleaning,” Ignis said apologetically to Iris as he slowly chased after the other three boys. Iris waved a hand dismissively.

 

“Have fun. Don’t worry about it. Just have Noct treat me to drinks sometime next week and we’ll be even.”

 

“I’ll see that he does,” Ignis chuckled.

 

***

 

“An’ stay out!” Biggs Callux shouted after the drunken man he had tossed out before slamming the door. “That makes what, seven today?”

 

“Eight,” Wedge Kincaid replied from behind the bar, where he was busy pouring a shot for the man who had just been thrown out. “Guess this is yours now.” Biggs took the drink and made his way over to one of the tables, where a lone woman sat, her face hidden beneath a head of silver-blonde hair and her chin in her hand.

 

“Slow today, eh, Lady A? An’ we just threw out our last customer.” Aranea Highwind lifted her head to look at Biggs, her hair parting to reveal her striking green eyes.

 

“I told you not to call me ‘Lady’ around here,” she muttered, taking a swig from the bottle of beer next to her. “Or ‘boss lady,’ or ‘chief,’ or anything like that.”

 

“Got it, Chief Boss Lady A,” Biggs laughed. “Oi,” he added when Aranea glared at him, “there’s no one in ‘ere right now. I know you like to blend in with th’ clientele, but I don’t think ‘Lady A’ is gonna give tha’ away. I respect yer wishes, though.”

 

“Yeah.” Aranea massaged her temples as she finished her beer. She continued, speaking to herself more than anyone else, “Someone else had better show up here soon. It’s so goddamn boring-“

 

“Oi, A,” Wedge called out as he wiped a glass clean, nodding his head at the entrance. Aranea looked up to see four young men clamber into the bar, laughing and punching each other. Perfect timing.

 

Aranea sized up each of them. There was a dark-haired boy in front – no doubt the leader – with a messy haircut but pretty blue eyes. Behind him was a tall musclehead of a man with a large scar over one eye who held a scrawny blond boy in a headlock. In the rear, a bespectacled man with blond hair swept up at his hairline surveyed the bar with thinly-veiled disdain. The four of them noisily took seats at the bar and ordered their drinks.

 

Aranea had begun watching them with mild interest, knowing that there would likely only be boy talk amongst them, with little in the way of anything remotely interesting to her. She affirmed this in her head when she saw the blond boy glance over at her, then mutter something in hushed tones to his tall companion.

 

“Ha!” The large man laughed. “Why don’t you go do something, then? Or are you still hung up about that one mechanic?”

 

“Dude! Don’t bring her into this,” the blond whined.

 

“Just give up,” the messy-haired leader interjected. “It’s not like you’ve got much of a chance with her anyway.” Aranea could tell even from his turned back that his eyes were teasing.

 

“Huh? Not like you can talk,” Blondie shot back. “When’s the last time you were even with a girl, anyway?” Aranea laughed inwardly a bit as she listened to the leader choke on his drink. Sensing movement in her peripheral vision, she watched the bespectacled man at the end of the group stand up with his drink and mutter something inaudible to the large man before making his way over to an empty table. _Nice._

 

Glasses had just taken out his phone when Aranea reached him, sliding gracefully into the seat across from him and placing her near-empty bottle of beer on the table. He gave her a cold stare for several seconds before realizing she wasn’t going to leave.

 

“Can I help you?” he asked in an elegant accent that Aranea couldn’t quite place. She smiled back at him.

 

“Talk to me,” she replied, resting an elbow on the table.

 

“What about?” He cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Anything. I’m bored and tired. Help me liven up a bit.”

 

“Might I suggest a glass of water and a good night’s rest instead of a late night full of alcohol?”

 

“Come on, that’s no fun…”

 

“Isn’t health more important?”

 

“Then why are _you_ here drinking if your health is so important to you?” Aranea pointed an accusatory finger at the man’s nose.

 

“I’m not.” He raised his glass as if to prove a point. “Water.”

 

“And here I was hoping you weren’t as stiff as you looked,” Aranea laughed. “Don’t tell me you practice that scowl in front of the mirror every day.”

 

“I don’t,” he immediately replied.

 

“Calm down, Glasses. Just a joke.”

 

“Glasses?”

 

“What am I supposed to call you?”

 

“By my name.”

 

“Which is…?”

 

“…Ignis.”

 

“Ignis,” Aranea repeated, rolling the name around her mouth as if it were some exquisite sweet. “Ignis.”

 

“And you are…?”

 

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” she replied, her grin growing slightly. Ignis’ brow furrowed, the way the creases came together suggesting he frowned quite a bit.

 

“That’s hardly fair, is it?”

 

“Life isn’t fair, _Ignis_ ,” Aranea shot back, putting as much emphasis on his name as possible and delighting in the way his brow dug even deeper into itself. “Didn’t pin you down as the type to want a girl’s name that badly, though.”

 

“I’m not-“

 

“Aranea. My name is Aranea.” Ignis blinked twice, the crease between his eyes slowly relaxing and smoothing out.

 

“Aranea. So...you’re either the manager or the owner of this establishment. Which is it?”

 

“W-what? How did-?” Ignis’ eyes held faint traces of amusement, and the corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

 

“Simple observation,” he replied. When Aranea returned an incredulous look, he continued, “The wait staff’s body language and facial expressions show they respect you as a leader. Besides,” he gestured at Wedge, “He let you know when were coming in.”

 

“Fine,” Aranea conceded. “You caught me. Built this place from the ground up myself, even if no one in town knows it.” She smiled again, leaning a bit closer to him. “Tell me, what’s a boy band like you doing at a hole-in-the-wall bar in downtown Lestallum?” Ignis frowned as he considered his answer.

 

“Quite honestly, I don’t know myself. Noct got some notion that drinks after dinner on our first day in town would be a good idea.” He scratched his head thoughtfully before groaning. “Oh Gods, we haven’t even finished unpacking yet.”

 

“So you’re new here? I’d say something about knowing everyone in this town except you, but sadly we don’t have nearly the customer base we once did.”

 

“Yes, we moved here for work among other reasons.” Ignis’ brow creased yet again, as if reconsidering what exactly he should reveal to a stranger.

 

“Don’t get all shy on me now, Glasses,” Aranea prodded. “What _other reasons_?”

 

“Family,” he said sternly, silently challenging her to prod further.

 

“Got it, got it.” Aranea leaned back in her chair. “You know what I think?” Ignis raised an eyebrow more out of exasperation than anything else.

 

“What is that?”  


“I think you need to relax a bit, maybe take that stick out of your ass.” Aranea laughed quietly as Ignis sat up slightly, a faint pink shade dusting his cheeks.

 

“I do not-“

 

“Hey Biggs!” Aranea called out to her faithful subordinate, tilting her head backwards to look at him. “Get this guy something strong. Preferably from Tenebrae.” She turned back to Ignis as Biggs saluted smartly and ran into the back.

 

“I have no inclination to drink tonight,” Ignis protested, folding his arms. “Besides, I am the designated driver for our group.”

 

“Lighten up, Glasses! Gods’ sake, you’re going to have a goddamn aneurysm.”

 

“Specs, not Glasses,” a gruff voice spoke out from behind Aranea, turning her head. The tallest and most muscular member of the boy band stood before her, hands on his hips as he grinned down at Ignis. “You look like you’re having fun, Iggy.”

 

“Iggy?” Aranea choked on her next bout of laughter. Ignis stared impassively at their new companion.

 

“Of course, Gladio. There’s nothing I love more than dealing with three drunk friends in a crowded space late at night.” The large man – Gladio, Aranea noted – laughed heartily, sliding out a spare chair to sit to Ignis’ right.

 

“Calm down, Iggy. I’m not drunk – yet.” He drained the rest of his beer in a single sip to further his point. Just then, Biggs returned with the requested drink and a shot glass, passing them to Aranea.

 

“’ere ya are, Lady A,” he called, ignoring the glare she shot at his back.

 

“All you, Specs,” Aranea grinned, pouring a shot and sliding it across the table to Ignis. “On me.” Gladio whistled.

  
“Wow. You got a lady buying you drinks after less than a day, Ignis?” Ignis sighed and glanced over at Noctis and Prompto before speaking.

 

“I’ll forget I heard that. Those two are behaving themselves?”

 

“Of course. As much as you’d expect, anyway.”

 

“Hey now, you gonna drink that, or what?” Aranea cut in, gesturing to the shot glass in front of Ignis. He eyed it warily, as if it might jump up and bite him.

 

“Come on, Iggy. Gods forbid you let your lady friend down and watch her end up with me,” he laughed. “Or Prompto, for that matter. You know how he likes a pretty lady.” Both men looked back over at Prompto, who was already red-faced from the alcohol. Ignis felt his face burning with frustration. He stared at the shot glass with newfound resolve and downed it before he could second-guess himself. Aranea clapped slowly.

 

“You _can_ have fun, can’t you?” She stroked her chin thoughtfully. “You just choose not to. I know your type.” Ignis glowered at her.

 

“What makes you think you have my character pinned down so well?”

 

“Trust me, I have plenty of experience with guys like you.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” he replied offhandedly, looking off to the side.

 

“Now you’ve turned him off,” Gladio said, winking at Ignis when he received a sharp look. Aranea laughed.

 

“At least he’s drinking. What a bad boy, Ignis. Drinking and driving?” Now it was her turn to receive a glare.

 

“It was at your suggestion. I’m not sure what you’re on about.”

 

“Iggy’s not driving,” Gladio said, looking amusedly at Ignis. “You told her you were the designated driver or something, right?” Ignis flushed slightly.

 

“Well, to be fair, I usually am,” he muttered.

 

“We’re in the house just a couple streets up,” Gladio explained to Aranea. “Big one, right next to the beach and the surf shop.” Aranea nodded her understanding.

 

“Didn’t know you guys were so close. Maybe I’ll have to pay you a visit sometime.”

 

“I’m sure Iggy would be happy to see you around.” Gladio nudged his friend, who scowled at his watch.

 

“It’s time to go, Gladio.”

 

“What a shame,” Aranea said. “Just when I was starting to like you.” If Ignis heard her, he made a show of ignoring her, instead standing and pushing in his chair.

 

“Thank you for the drink.” He nodded once in appreciation to Aranea, who winked back.

 

“No problem. Come by anytime. We need the customers anyway.” Gladio said something about definitely bringing Ignis back as Noctis and Prompto stumbled over to them.

 

“H-hi, pretty lady,” Prompto managed to get out, smiling like an idiot all the while. Aranea grinned at him.

 

“Gotta…get home,” Noctis muttered as he shakily made his way to the door, supported by Gladio. Ignis held the door open for his companions, then left without another word. Aranea watched them leave as Biggs came to stand behind her.

 

“He seems like a good one, eh, Lady A?” He held up a hand to block her elbow just in time.

 

“Oh yeah. Good one for sure,” Wedge called from the bar as he watched the other two. “Smart type, right?. Brooding and mysterious.”

 

“Do us a favor and bed ‘im, willya?” Biggs called as he retreated into the back before Aranea could react. She whipped around, eyes first on his feet as they disappeared, then coming to rest on Wedge, who shrugged.

 

“Good advice,” he agreed. “It’s been a little while. You’ve gotten cranky.” Aranea hummed thoughtfully.

 

“He’s…interesting, that’s for sure.”

 

“So you _are_ interested.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Right, right. Just _implied_ ,” Wedge said. “Suit yourself.” Aranea leaned back in her chair, nursing a second beer as she thought about where the hell that accent was from.

 

***

 

“Brother! Look out!” Lunafreya cried out to Ravus, who swerved the car just in time to avoid the man in the middle of the road.

 

“Dammit!” Ravus hissed as he jerked the steering wheel, the car spinning around to stop on the other side of the man. “Watch where you’re walking, you idiot!” He turned to Lunafreya as he put the car back in gear. “Sorry about that. I swear-“ he stopped suddenly, seeing her staring out the window. “Lunafreya?”

 

“Ravus. Did you see him?” Ravus craned his neck to follow his sister’s line of sight.

 

“Of course I saw him. He damn near killed himself just now.” Lunafreya turned to him, the scary determination he was all too familiar with blazing in her eyes.

 

“That was him, Ravus.”

 

“Who was what?”

 

“That man you almost ran into!” she exclaimed excitedly, sticking her arm out the window to point behind them. “Turn the car around. I must speak with him.”

 

“Wha-? No!” Ravus said. “It’s been a long day, and that man was quite obviously drunk, wandering into the middle of the road like that. I’m not going to mediate a conversation between you two.”

 

“You don’t have to mediate,” Lunafreya replied, turning back to look at him. “I simply want to talk to my king.”

 

“For the Gods’ sake, Lunafreya. I asked you not to speak of this any more.”

 

“You asked me not to speak of it in _public_. I must simply talk to the king and have him receive my blessing. Then, I shall devote my life to him as his Oracle and seek communion with the Six in his name. Now stop the car.”

 

“This is ridiculous,” Ravus muttered. “Sister, I am exhausted, and I’m sure you are too. Can this not at least wait until morning? Our house is quite literally a block away, and we still have to unpack once we arrive.”

 

“Impossible. It is my duty to serve the Chosen King as soon as he is made known to me, so I may aid him in his battle against the coming darkness.”

 

“Lunafreya! Enough of this! You have spoken of nothing today but your ‘Chosen King’ and so-called duty!” Ravus paused in his rant, noting the sorrowful stare Lunafreya was giving him as if to say ‘if only you truly knew.’ He took a deep breath before continuing. “Listen. I must forbid you from keeping us out any longer for both of our sakes. If you wish to go find this man tomorrow morning, then so be it. I shall accompany you as always.”

 

Lunafreya bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut, appearing to fall into deep thought.

 

“Very well,” she said decidedly, opening her eyes. “But you must permit me my leave at first light, so I may find him once again. It is of utmost importance that I speak with him as soon as possible.”

 

“Yes, yes.” Ravus pulled the car into the driveway of their new house, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. “Let’s get to bed, Lunafreya.”

 

Lunafreya stepped out of the car, turning around to stare back into the darkness where Ravus had narrowly avoided disaster. She continued to gaze into the distance as Ravus struggled with their suitcases.

 

“Sister! Come give me a hand with your bags,” he called.

 

“One moment,” she called back, sounding very much like a child who asks their mother for ‘five more minutes.’ Suddenly, she saw the faint outlines of four people emerge from the darkness, stumbling their way over to the house across the street. She smiled. _I will come to you, my king._

 

“Lunafreya!”

  
“Of course. Forgive me,” Lunafreya said softly, returning to help her brother.

 

***

 

“Gods, Noct, you almost _died_ out there!” Prompto grinned, still as drunk as Noctis was.

 

“Yeah, I know. That was crazy!”

 

“It certainly wasn’t funny, either,” Ignis said, a dour expression on his face. Gladio clapped Ignis on the back, earning him a glare.

 

“At least he’s alright. Besides, I think the guy lives just across the street. I saw him pull in. We can have Noct apologize tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, I will see that he does,” Ignis muttered. “I’m making an executive decision to limit everyone’s alcohol intake from now on. Now, all of you get to bed. Staying up later certain isn’t going to speed up recovery from your hangovers tomorrow morning.”

 

“’Night, Specs,” Noctis called down as he trudged up the stairs, Prompto and Gladio in tow. He flopped down immediately on his bed as Prompto and Gladio rushed off to be the first one to claim the shower. Within seconds, he was fast asleep, the grime and sweat from the day still sticking fast to his body.

 

***

 

Ignis marched up the stairs and past Prompto, who dashed by in a towel, his clothes under his chin and a toothbrush in his mouth. Gladio muttered an ‘excuse me’ as he shouldered by to the bathroom. Ignis peeked his head into Noctis’ room, laptop still open in one arm, hoping to catch his friend’s last waking moment in order to relay a question.

 

“Noct, about our holdings in Niflheim. Should I-“ he paused, eyes coming to rest on Noctis’ sleeping form, chest rising and falling steadily. Ignis could make out the faint glistening of sweat on his arms in the dim light from the hallway. “Well, you could’ve at least showered,” he muttered, closing the door gently so as not to wake him.

 

“Hey, Ignis.” Gladio spoke around his toothbrush, leaning one muscular arm on the bathroom’s doorframe. “I’ve gotta go to Iris’ place early tomorrow morning, so don’t worry about making me breakfast.”

 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Ignis replied, walking past the large man to his room.

 

“Oh, and Ignis.”

 

“Yes?” He turned around just before his room to look at Gladio.

 

“Prompto threw up on the floor in here and left it. Just thought you should know.” Ignis exhaled slowly, controlling his frustration.

 

“I’ll…clean it up once you’re finished.” Gladio nodded, disappearing into the bathroom once more. Ignis rested his forehead against his doorframe, closing his eyes. Sighing deeply, he went to the closet to retrieve cleaning supplies. What would they do without him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting or two.

As promised, Lunafreya knocked on her brother’s door before the sunlight even had a chance to break the horizon. Ravus opened the door after several minutes, leaning heavily against the doorframe and staring out with half-lidded eyes.

 

“It’s time, Ravus,” Lunafreya said, already prepared to go in a long white dress and matching white heels.

 

“It’s five in the morning, Lunafreya,” Ravus said with no small hint of annoyance in his voice. When Lunafreya said nothing and continued to look at him expectantly, he sighed mightily. “Give me ten minutes,” he muttered, disappearing into his room.

 

By the time the pair stood before the front door and Ravus slipped on his boots, the morning sun had just begun to peak over the mountains in the distance.

 

“Is it not beautiful, brother?” Lunafreya said. “How fitting that we should be able to witness such a spectacle on the day I meet the Chosen King of light.”

 

“Must we really follow through with this?” Ravus asked, knowing the answer full well. What he really wanted to say was ‘must _I_ be brought into this,’ but he was far too afraid of where Lunafreya might disappear to if left to her own devices for too long.

 

“You are welcome to stay behind. Only I must meet him, but I encourage you to come bend the knee with me.”

 

“I’m not going to bow to your king,” Ravus scoffed. “Come on, we haven’t got all day.”

 

***

 

“Ignis!” Noctis shouted across the hallway. “Go get the door!”

 

“Already on it,” Ignis replied, who was halfway down the stairs, having just woken up at his usual time. Noctis rolled over in his bed, covering his face and ears with a spare pillow to block out the knocking. His head was already pounding from last night’s generous drinking, and each knock was like a jackhammer in his temples.

  
“Five in the goddamn morning,” he muttered. “Who the hell is up at five in the morning besides Specs?”

 

Ignis reached the door just as Gladio emerged from the kitchen, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth as he donned his jacket. The taller man raised an eyebrow, gesturing at the door. Ignis shrugged, reaching out to open it. Both men were surprised to see a young woman waiting patiently outside, elegant in both posture and attire. Behind her, a white-blond man glowered at Ignis.

 

“Yes?” Ignis asked tentatively, hearing Gladio’s footsteps making their way over to him.

 

“Good morning,” the woman said softly, bowing deeply.

 

“Er, good morning.”

 

“May I speak to your king, please?” The woman straightened up, smiling at Ignis as she spoke.

 

“Our…king?” Ignis watched as the white-haired man buried his head in his right hand. He turned around to look at Gladio, who shrugged.

 

“Yes, the Chosen King,” the woman said in clarification. “He who shall bring light to the world and purge it of the Starscourge.” When Ignis continued to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head, she continued, “He is taller than me but shorter than you, with black hair, correct?” Ignis turned back to Gladio and mouthed ‘Noct’ questioningly.

 

“Who are you guys, exactly?” Gladio stepped forward, caution in his voice and toast still in hand. At the sight of his imposing figure, the white-haired man took a step forward as well. The woman held out a hand to stop her companion.

 

“I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle charged with communing with the Gods. I am here to pledge my services to the Chosen King.” Gladio ran a hand through his hair, at as much of a loss for words as Ignis.

  
“Hang on a sec,” he said. Lunafreya bowed again as Gladio shut the door and spoke to Ignis in a hushed tone.

 

“Who the hell is that? You know her from anywhere?”

 

“No,” Ignis shook his head. “It’s possible she knows Noct is the heir-turned-owner of Regis’ corporation and is trying to exploit us. Either that, or she is a bit…delusional. Or she is trying to play some sort of joke on us.”

 

“Well, she did say something about communing with the Gods,” Gladio said around a bite of toast. “As if anyone could prove their existence in the first place. You’d be famous if you could do that.”

 

“Perhaps we should consult Noct.”

 

“Noct? At this time of day? Please. Especially not after a night of drinking.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re not suffering at all.”

 

“Ha! You know I’m not a lightweight like those two.”

 

“True.” Ignis paused. “What do you propose that we do?”

 

“I dunno. Her brooding friend bothers me a bit, but she seems okay, I guess. Maybe talk to her on the porch? Or invite her in?” Gladio glanced at the clock. “Either way, I gotta get going.”

 

“I suppose I’ll have to figure it out myself, then.” Ignis nodded once at Gladio before opening the door again. “Apologies for the wait.” Gladio moved past them, staring questioningly at the white-haired man as he went past.

 

“It is no problem,” Lunafreya replied. “May I see the king now?”

 

“You may be mistaken about that,” Ignis said. “Noct is no king. He may be as arrogant as one sometimes, but royalty he is not.”

 

“Noct?”

 

“Noctis, the man you described.” Ignis looked around the house for a moment. Sighing, he turned back to his guests. “I suppose it would be rude of me not to invite you inside.”

 

“Thank you,” Lunafreya smiled gratefully, stepping past Ignis and carefully slipping off her heels by the door. The man stepped inside and did the same, throwing cautious glances around the house.

 

“I didn’t catch your name,” Ignis said as he led the pair to the table.

 

“Nor I yours,” the man shot back.

 

“Ignis Scientia,” he said after a moment, extending his hand politely.

 

“Ravus,” came the response, yet the hand was ignored. Ravus and Lunafreya took seats at the table while Ignis moved to the kitchen.

 

“Coffee or tea?” he called behind him, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot he had already prepared.

 

“Tea, please,” Lunafreya said. Ravus simply waved a dismissive hand and shook his head. While Ignis retrieved the tea kettle and filled it, he noticed Ravus tapping his foot impatiently out of the corner of his eye with a look of complete uncertainty on his face.

 

“So,” Ignis began, dusting his hands. “What business do you have with Noct, again?”

 

“As I have told you, I am here to pledge my service to the King Noctis as his Oracle.”

 

“Oracle,” Ignis repeated slowly, as if he hadn’t heard Lunafreya correctly.

 

“Yes. It is my duty to hold a covenant with each God for the Chosen King to receive their blessing and power.”

 

“That sounds strangely like the old folk tales and stories grandparents tell their grandchildren to get them to sleep,” Ignis remarked. Lunafreya smiled kindly, hardly put off by the comment.

 

“I know it may sound unbelievable, but it is the truth. The Nox Fleuret family has been blessed by the Astral Bahamut to continue this duty, generation after generation. He appeared to me in a dream several times to make my calling clear.”

 

Ignis rubbed his forehead as he turned away to stare into the kitchen. She carried herself and spoke like a perfectly sane person, save for the talk of Astrals and Oracles. Would Noctis even be in the mood to entertain a conversation with her?

 

The teakettle whistled suddenly, and Ignis excused himself to go take it off the stove. Once he had begun to steep the teabag, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ravus stood behind him, looking as if he had something urgent to say.

 

“My sister can be a bit…off-putting, I know,” he began. Ignis cocked an eyebrow.

 

“You don’t say. She is a kind girl, though.”

 

“Spare me the pleasantries.” Ravus’ gaze was trained on Ignis with deadly focus. “Judge her all you like behind her back. It’s not like there’s anything I can do about it. But you have no idea how long I’ve tried to get her to see that her world is but a fantasy. It is impossible. Her entire identity is as this…this ‘Oracle.’ It has been for as long as I can remember.”

 

“And you want me to do what, exactly?” Ignis’ curiosity was piqued, at the very least.

 

“Humor her requests. This one, at least. She has been searching her _entire life_ for this ‘king’ she believes will save the world, and she has finally found him.”

 

“Noct is not a king-“

 

“That doesn’t matter!” Ravus spat. He winced a bit at his own outburst, throwing a tentative glance over his shoulder to where Lunafreya sat patiently. He continued much more quietly, “She will stay up for nights on end. I find her kneeling at her window, praying to the Six to ‘let her find the Chosen King.’ If you turn her away now-“ He paused suddenly and cast his eyes to the floor, appearing to struggle with some great internal turmoil.

 

“Listen, I-“

 

“I fear she will have nothing left. If she is turned away now, when she is so close, I’m not sure if there will be anything keeping her going.” Ravus slowly brought his gaze back up to meet Ignis’ eyes. A fiery determination burned within. “And Gods be damned should I let that happen.”

 

“I was going to tell you that I understand,” Ignis said, looking back to the table where Lunafreya sat. “Well, I understand your predicament as well as I can at the present moment. Noct is asleep or hungover right now, and will most likely be for the next few hours. If-“ Ravus swore under his breath, but Ignis held a hand up for him to stop. “-If you are willing to wait here for a little while, or come back in two hours, I will try to get Noct to talk to your sister. Whatever happens from there, I cannot say.” Ravus closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

 

“Very well. We shall return shortly,” he said, walking back to the table. “Come, Lunafreya.” Lunafreya rose slowly, concern evident on her features.

 

“Where is the king?” she questioned softly.

 

“Sleeping,” Ravus replied. “Our host has promised to allow you to speak with the king as soon as he wakes. For now, it is best we return to the house so I may prepare for work.”

 

“Not promised, per se,” Ignis interjected, but Ravus ignored him.

 

“You may depart if you must, brother,” Lunafreya said. “I will wait here for my king to awaken.” She turned to Ignis. “If you would permit it, Sir Ignis.”

 

“Sir-? Er, just Ignis is fine. No need to address me so formally,” Ignis said, walking over to the table with Lunafreya’s tea. “I would defer to your brother on the other matter.” Lunafreya accepted the drink with a gracious ‘thank you.’

 

“Let us go, sister,” Ravus urged. “I would feel…more comfortable if you would return home with me.”

 

“Our house is just across the street,” Lunafreya countered. “I shall be in no danger. My intuitions tell me that Ignis is a trustworthy man.” Ravus frowned.

  
“I cannot permit you-“

 

“You have no authority to keep me in that house. I am an adult woman who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I will not stay by your side forever, Ravus. That privilege is the king’s alone.” Ignis stepped back, unwilling to get wrapped up in the argument.

 

“Lunafreya, please come home with me,” Ravus said in a tone that indicated it was not a request.

 

“I will not.” Ravus turned to Ignis, frustration seeping from every pore.

 

“Scientia, forbid my sister from remaining here.” Ignis stared back at Ravus, sensing the challenge of wills just beneath his words.

  
“I-“ A sudden groan from the stairs turned all three heads in its direction.

 

“Hey, Ignis.” Prompto’s weak voice floated over to the kitchen, followed close behind by his hunched form. He clutched his stomach with one arm and his head with the other. “You got any aspirin around here?” He paused, doing a double take when he noticed Ravus and Lunafreya and then groaning at the sudden movement. Stumbling backwards, he fell unceremoniously onto the couch.

 

“Here you are, Prompto,” Ignis said, walking over to his friend’s crumpled body with a glass of water. Prompto accepted the pills and swallowed them dry. He stared blankly at the guests, trying to register exactly what he was seeing.

 

“Who are they?”

 

“…Admirers of Noct’s,” Ignis replied, earning him a sharp look from Ravus. Lunafreya smiled warmly, walking over to Prompto.

 

“You are a friend of King Noctis?” Ravus grumbled something inaudible as Prompto’s face contorted into a confused mask.

 

“King who? Noct? King?” Prompto turned to Ignis. “Wait a second. Don’t tell me. Um...Noct banged this random chick at some company party and made her treat him like royalty, right? And now that he’s head of the company, she wants to reap the rewards!” He shot upright, snapping his fingers then moaning once at the rush to his head. “Ouch. Hey, that’s it! Can’t believe I figured that-“ Suddenly, Prompto became acutely aware of the death stare Ravus was giving him. “-out. Uh. Crap. Forgot the part about her scary older brother coming with her to beat the shit out of Noct and friends for wronging his sister.”

 

Ignis saved Ravus the trouble of traversing the room and smacked Prompto upside the head.

 

“Mind your manners around our houseguests. And drink the water.”

 

“Dude, I totally had that one!” Prompto protested, rubbing his head. Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

“Apologies for my friend’s rude behavior.”

 

“No matter. We were just leaving,” Ravus said, turning to the door. “Lunafreya. Now.” His words were hard and commanding, yet Lunafreya stayed where she was.

 

“I do not want to fight, Ravus.” She smiled sadly. “Please do not turn this into another argument.” Ravus turned around slowly, looking as if a great weight pressed on his shoulders. When he opened his mouth, his voice came out tight and restricted, as if the words were being squeezed out of him.

 

“Scientia,” he began. “I am entrusting my sister into your care for the time being. If any harm should befall her-“

 

“Hey, chill out, dude. Ignis isn’t going to do anything,” Prompto cut in. Ravus whirled on him, but Ignis held out an arm.

 

“You will only be gone for a few hours, I presume?” he asked Ravus, who nodded. “Then you have nothing to worry about. I have some errands to run, but I assure you that Prompto and Noct can be serious when the situation requires it.” Ravus exhaled and looked at Lunafreya again, still seemingly uneasy.

 

“You are determined to stay here?”

 

“Yes,” she replied immediately.

 

“Very well. I shall return shortly.” That said, Ravus left the house without another word. Prompto watched him leave, turning to Lunafreya as soon as he had gone.

 

“Your brother is a scary dude,” he breathed. The corners of Lunafreya’s eyes crinkled as she smiled, and she laughed lightly.

 

“He is very serious about my safety,” she said. “I do appreciate it, but more often than not it becomes overbearing.”

 

“I totally get that,” Prompto said. “My mom can be pretty overbearing too. Always telling me to brush my teeth and get my feet off the couch. She even looks like a stiff, what with her glasses and spiky hair – OW!” Ignis smacked him upside the head again, cutting him off. “Dude, not the head!”

 

“You seem to be very good friends,” Lunafreya said, the same gentle smile still gracing her face.

 

“Yeah, less and less so every day,” Prompto muttered. Ignis ignored him, going to the kitchen to retrieve more pain medication and water, which he set on the table.

 

“Noct will be up sooner or later,” he explained. “I’ve got work to do, and I’d rather he not yell at me across the house. Please, make yourself comfortable.” Lunafreya nodded politely, and Prompto fell back onto the couch. Ignis went to retrieve his laptop as Lunafreya took a seat next to Prompto on the couch.

 

“Hey,” Prompto greeted from where he lay, legs draped over one arm of the couch. He craned his head to look at her in his upside-down position.

 

“Hello,” Lunafreya smiled back, taking a sip of her tea. “This is quite good,” she remarked, holding out the cup to inspect it.

 

“’Course it is. Iggy knows a lot about the best brands and blends.” Lunafreya made a sound of acknowledgement as she took another sip.

 

“Tell me,” she said suddenly. “You said that Noctis was the head of a company?”

 

“Oh. Shit,” Prompto muttered, looking up at the ceiling and squeezing his eyes shut. “Well, kinda. I wasn’t supposed to tell people about that, but I don’t think he’ll mind me telling you. I hope.” Lunafreya nodded, gesturing for him to continue. “Ever heard of the Lucis Caelum Conglomerate?”

 

“Of course. Headed by Nyx Ulric, their expansiveness is nearly unrivaled, save for a few select groups in Niflheim, correct? So Noctis is-”

 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of Regis Lucis Caelum and technically the man in charge. Although, I think the board runs almost everything for him as of right now.”

 

“And Regis recently-“

 

“Yeah.” Prompto closed his eyes, momentarily reliving a painful memory in the not-too-distant past. “Nowadays, Iggy is the official President and COO, but only a few people know that. Even fewer know that Noct is the CEO. Everyone else thinks that Nyx Ulric is. It makes our lives easier to live under the radar.”

 

“Are you also an unassuming executive in the company?”

 

“Nah. I’m just a photographer trying to make a living in the harsh city of Lestallum.”

 

“As unbelievable as it all might sound, I do believe you,” Lunafreya said after a moment of thought.

 

“Maybe it would be better if you didn’t,” Prompto said. “Noct’d kill me if any of this stuff got out.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Lunafreya smiled kindly. Prompto smiled back for a moment, then suddenly looked away, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

 

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat. “So, how do you know Noct, exactly?”

 

“I do not know him personally, per se. I have seen his face in visions, however.”

 

“Um. You saw Noct in a vision? What the heck?”

 

“Perhaps my story will sound more unbelievable than yours,” Lunafreya laughed lightly. “But no matter. You told me your story, so I shall tell you mine. I am the Oracle-“

 

“Oracle-? You know what, I’ll just shut up and let you explain,” Prompto said decidedly, dragging his thumb and forefinger across his lips in a zipping motion.

 

“As you wish. I am the Oracle, tasked by the Astral Bahamut with serving the Chosen King in his duty to save humanity from the Starscourge and the darkness. When I was a young girl, Bahamut appeared to me in a dream. He informed me of my sacred duty and showed me the face of the king. He would appear as common as any other person, I was told, but I would know when I saw him.

 

“Since then, I have been searching far and wide for my king. Now that he is found, my duty is to forge a covenant with each of the Six so Noctis may receive their power. Of course, I must speak with him and have him accept my services first.”

 

“Wow,” Prompto breathed, turning to sit upright. “Sounds just like-“

 

“-the folk tales and stories of yore, yes,” Lunafreya finished. “Perhaps that is why no one believes the things I say. My family has been held in high esteem in Tenebrae for generations, and my brother Ravus strives to uphold our legacy. However, he believes that my actions are responsible for getting the two of us run out of town in the first place.”

 

“Run out of town?”

 

“Unfortunately, most people see the old legends as just that; tales to tell your children at night.” Lunafreya smiled sadly. “But that is all in the past now. What is important is that I have found Noctis, the Chosen King. You may not believe me either, but as long as Noctis understands, it is enough for me.” Prompto simply stared at her as he struggled to wrap his head around everything he had just heard.

 

“Well, you might be hard-pressed to get him to believe you either, but good luck.”

 

“I have the strength of the Six. I do not need luck,” Lunafreya replied.

 

***

 

Noctis’ eyes cracked open like the ancient iron doors to some hidden temple, shedding light on the interior for the first time in centuries. As the contents within were adjusted to constant dark, it was extremely painful.

 

“Dammit, Specs!” Noctis yelled, rolling over to shield his face from the exposed window.

 

“It’s high time you got up, Noct,” Ignis said unapologetically, throwing the blinds back on the room’s other window. Noctis gasped as if he had been struck.

 

“Gods’ sake, man! I’ve got a fucking _killer_ headache here!”

 

“It was _your_ idea to go drinking last night, if I recall. Perhaps you should have self-regulated a little?” Noctis turned over, ready with a snappy remark when the sunlight hit him full-force, sending him reeling. “There’s aspirin and water waiting on the table for you when you decide to get out of bed. Oh, and you have a guest waiting for you on the couch.”

 

“Guest?” Eyes still squeezed shut, Noctis sat up slowly, running a hand through his snarled hair. “Who?”

 

“The Oracle, here to see her ‘Chosen King,’” Ignis replied before leaving the room.

 

“What? Iggy, wait! What did you say?”

 

“Best not keep her waiting,” Ignis called from down the hall. “I must step out for a bit to run a few errands. Try to keep yourself out of trouble.” Noctis uttered a half-grunt of assent, stumbling out of bed and over to his dresser. With some difficulty he managed to dress and shuffled his way down the stairs. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting in the lounge, first registering Prompto sprawled on the couch. But next to him sat-

 

“My king!” Noctis blinked in confusion as the strange – albeit very beautiful – young woman made her way over to him and took his hands in hers. He opened his mouth to speak, but lapsed into silence again as she knelt before him, bringing his hands to her heart. “Thank the Gods. It is truly you.”

 

Noctis shot a glance at Prompto – who had stretched out across the length of the couch the instant it was freed up – but received no help.

 

“Uh, do I know you?” he asked tentatively. The woman smiled up at him.

 

“I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle of the Gods. I pledge my services as Oracle to you, O Chosen King, to aid you in your coming battle against the darkness.”

 

“W-what?” Lunafreya released his hands and stood back, her kind eyes seeming to bore into his own. Noctis shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. “C-can I help you?”

 

“No, my king,” she replied. “It is my duty to help you.”

 

“Help me with-?”

 

“The ultimate battle of good and evil, in which you will vanquish the Corruptor and eliminate the Starscourge.” Noctis once again looked to Prompto for help.

 

“It’s a long story,” Prompto offered weakly. “But, hey, she’s a nice girl, and a pretty one at that.” He leaned forward and whispered much too loudly, “’Bout time you returned to the dating scene, huh?”

 

“Wha-? I don’t-“ Noctis sputtered, stumbling backwards involuntarily. Lunafreya offered a pacifying smile.

 

“Fear not, my king. I wish only to serve your cause. My emotions are unimportant in light of the ultimate goal. Though, you are…more handsome than I remember from my visions.”

 

“Visions?” Noctis gripped his head as he backed into the chair. “Serve my cause? King?” A tap on his shoulder grabbed his attention, and he looked up as Lunafreya offered him the aspirin and water left out by Ignis. “Th-thanks.”

 

“Um, maybe it’d be better if you explained everything, huh, Lunafreya?” Prompto suggested.

 

“If my king is willing to hear it,” she said. Noctis massaged his temples slowly.

 

“Yeah, fine. Shoot.”

 

***

 

Ignis felt the butcher’s wary eyes on him from behind the counter as he stared intently from one cut of meat to the other, and back again.  


“You’re _sure_ this is the cheapest cut of decent meat you have?” he asked, gesturing to one of the less unappealing selections.

 

“Yeah,” the butcher replied in a gruff voice. “Take it or leave it. It’s cheaper than any other place this side of Lestallum, anyway.” Ignis felt around inside his pocket and withdrew his wallet, examining the amount of gil he had left and the contents of his shopping basket.

 

“Very well,” he said resignedly. “I’ll take three pounds. And three pounds of the ground beef.”

 

Ignis’ phone dinged as the butcher bagged the meat, informing him of an incoming text from Prompto.

 

 _Scary older bro is back,_ it read. _What do I do?_ Ignis positioned his basket on his arm to allow him to text while he walked to the checkout.

 

_Is Noct up?_

_Yeah. He’s been talking to Luna for a while._

_What is Ravus doing?_

_Standing on the porch. I didn’t let him in._ Ignis felt another groan welling up inside of him, and buried his forehead in his palm.

 

_Let him in, Prompto. You and Noct are fully capable adults. Behave as you would around any other houseguest._

_If he kills me, give Cindy the photo album I made her._

 

 _What?_ After several moments without a reply, Ignis figured Prompto must have put his phone away. He sent a single message to Noctis – _Behave yourself_ – before returning to the task at hand.

 

A carton of milk and a dozen eggs later, Ignis found himself in the bread, noodles and pasta aisle, searching for a single loaf of passable whole wheat bread.

 

“I can’t believe the amount of processed junk in stores these days,” he muttered to himself, looking at the shelves of Cup Noodles with disdain. An image of Gladio slapping him on the back as he purchased armfuls of the instant noodles sprang to mind. “Although, that doesn’t stop some people from eating them.” Suddenly, an arm snaked around his side to grab a Cup Noodle, causing him to recoil from the unexpected touch. He whirled around, coming face-to-face with a familiar head of white hair.

 

“Keep your opinions to yourself, Four-eyes,” she grinned, shouldering past Ignis to toss a few more Cup Noodles into her own shopping basket.

 

“Aranea?”

 

“The one and only. Miss me?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Buying food, duh.” Aranea rolled her eyes and gestured to Ignis’ basket. “So are you.”

 

“Ah. I see it’s not just Gladio who eats those unhealthy things,” Ignis muttered, eyeing her Cup Noodles. Aranea pressed a hand to her chest in mock hurt.

 

“How dare you insult such a wondrous innovation in the world of food? It’s simple, tasty, and ready in minutes. Perfect for the working woman. What more could you ask for?”

 

“Nutrition, complex flavors, the satisfaction of cooking a delicious meal from scratch,” Ignis counted off on his fingers. “My noodle dishes have all of that.”

 

“Is that so?” Aranea cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

“Spoken like a true stubborn child.”

 

“You know it,” she smirked.

 

“At least _you_ can admit it.”

 

“You say you cook, Specs?”

 

“Of course. If it weren’t for me, I’m sure the other three would have starved to death. Or gained a good deal of weight, at the very least.”

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Is what good?”  


“Your food.” Ignis didn’t like the suggestive glance she added or the way she intonated the word _food_.

 

“Er, I’d like to think so.”

 

“Maybe I’ll have to come over to your place to check it out firsthand.” Aranea smiled suddenly and punched Ignis in the shoulder before turning away. “Catch ya later, Specs.” Ignis scratched his head as she walked away.

 

“What the hell was that about?” he muttered to himself.

 

***

 

“Wait. He did _what_?!” Noctis burst into another bout of laughter.

 

“It’s true,” Lunafreya giggled lightly, holding her hand to her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle her own laughter. “We haven’t been anywhere near the Vesperpool since.” Ravus glared over at both of them from where he sat at the table.

 

“U-um, Ravus?” He whirled around to narrow his gaze at Prompto, who recoiled slightly. “Ignis said he’d be back in a few minutes.”

 

“Good,” Ravus muttered, turning to focus on Noctis again. “He’s going to get a piece of my mind when he gets here.”

 

“Okay,” Prompto said, voice growing fainter as he slowly backed away. “I’ll be sure to tell him…”

 

“Noctis,” Lunafreya smiled, placing a gentle hand on Noctis’ shoulder. His face flushed slightly, and he cast his eyes downwards. Ravus felt his vision focusing down on the point where his sister’s hand rested as every alarm went off in his head. “I have a request for you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

 _Yes, what?_ Ravus leaned forward in his seat, anxious to hear what Lunafreya was going to say.

 

“Next week, we must travel to the Disc of Cauthess together, so we may commune with Titan and receive his power.” Noctis blinked several times.

 

“Um, what?”

 

“As I explained earlier, the Six will provide the Chosen Ki-“

 

“Yeah, I got that. But so soon?”

 

“The sooner, the better,” Lunafreya said seriously, her smile disappearing for a moment. “As we speak, the darkness further encroaches on us.”

 

“I mean, but the days get longer in summer, right?” Noctis said as he scratched his head. Lunafreya’s hand was like a burning warmth on his shoulder. She let out a short laugh.

 

“I appreciate your ability to make light of the current situation,” she smiled. “Ravus does not have the greatest sense of humor.” At this, Ravus muttered something unintelligible and stood from the table, walking out to the porch.

 

“Yeah, he seems kinda dangerous,” Noctis said before turning back to Lunafreya. “Listen, Luna. If you need me to go to the Disc with you, I’ll do it. I’ll talk to Specs and make it work.” He felt something warm blossoming in his chest as he watched her face light up.

 

“Thank you, my king,” she murmured softly, squeezing his shoulder once before she retracted her hand.

 

“Uh, no problem,” Noctis said, trying to ignore the way his face was heating up. Had it really been _that_ long since he’d talked to a girl like this? Now it was growing awkward, what with the way she was smiling at him, and-

 

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto cut into Noctis’ thoughts as he carefully sat down next to his friend. “Mind if I sit here?”

 

 _Yes, I mind_ , Noctis wanted to say. Not least because Prompto’s physical presence as the third person on a two-person couch was pushing him over into Lunafreya’s side. But she didn’t seem to mind, and – oh, Gods, it really had been too long, hadn’t it?

 

“G-go ahead,” he managed to stutter, gaze still fixed on the floorboards. Prompto leaned over to look at his face questioningly.

 

“Noct? You okay, dude?”

 

“Yeah! Fine!” Noctis leaned back, grinning sheepishly. “Wh-what’s up?”

 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to play,” Prompto said, holding up a game controller. “You sure you’re alright?”

 

“Who, me? I’m great,” Noctis said, grabbing the controller. Distraction would be best, he told himself. He turned to Lunafreya. “Do you play?”

 

“I can’t say I know how. But I would be happy to learn, if you’re willing to teach me.”

 

“S-sure,” Noctis replied, busying himself with setting up a third controller. “Guess we’ll start with something easy again.” He turned to Prompto, grateful to have an excuse to divert his attentions elsewhere. “How about one of the Kart games?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Prompto said easily. “Been a while since I kicked your ass on Rainbow Road.”

 

“You wish,” Noctis shot back, feeling more at ease. “You can’t even drift down half the turns!”

 

“Put your money where your mouth is, Noct. If I win, you let me have the gear set from the next event.”

 

“Still upset about that, huh?” Noctis thought for a moment, remembering the look on Prompto’s face as he had triumphed in their previous match. “Fine. Deal. But if I win, you have to...hmm…” A grin came to his face that made Prompto shudder. “I’ll decide when I win.”

 

“Sounds ominous. Good thing you won’t win,” Prompto said decidedly. “Let’s do it!”

 

“What if I win?” Both boys slowly turned to look at Lunafreya, who they had momentarily forgotten.

 

“Um…whatever you want, I guess?” Noctis replied, running a hand through his hair. Lunafreya smiled excitedly.

 

“I suppose I shall have to win, then.”

 

“Good luck,” Prompto snorted. “I won’t lose. My rare items are riding on this.”

 

***

 

Ignis stood still as a statue as Ravus continued to rant, flecks of spittle flying from his mouth.

 

“-and I was a fool to believe you would stay true to your duties, Scientia.”

 

“Excuse me?” Ignis frowned for the first time. “I remember telling you very specifically that I was going to run errands and leave Lunafreya in Noct’s care.”

 

“I should never have trusted any of you,” Ravus muttered, turning to look back into the house at his sister. He spoke again, his voice much quieter, “But seeing her like this…happy and somewhat achieved…it makes me feel more at ease.” Ignis blinked, taken aback at the sudden change of mood.

 

“Er, I’m glad we could help, then.” Ravus turned to glare at him.

 

“No thanks to you, of course,” he said flatly. Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever you say. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have groceries to put away.” He raised the shopping bags in his arms to prove his point. “I was going to invite you to stay for lunch, but it’s clear you don’t want to.” He shouldered past Ravus, who turned to call after him.

 

“I never said – oh, nevermind,” Ravus sighed as he reluctantly shuffled into the house behind Ignis.

 

“I see you three have been getting along?” Ignis said as he walked by the trio on the couch. Noctis and Prompto offered stifled grunts.

 

“They are quite frustrated,” Lunafreya said cheerfully. “After challenging me to a competition and losing soundly, they have taken it upon themselves to battle each other for second place.”

 

“Oh my,” Ignis laughed. “Those two? Losing a video game to a newcomer? Unheard of.” He paused to look over at her, leaving the refrigerator ajar. “I didn’t know you played, Lunafreya.”

 

“I don’t. They taught me to, and it seems I am a natural at it.”

 

“Ah. Well, don’t crush them _too_ thoroughly, or I’ll have to deal with their tears.”

 

“Understood,” Lunafreya chuckled. Ignis busied himself with unpacking the ground beef and forming perfect, disc-shaped patties.

 

Off to the side, Ravus folded his arms, silently sulking at the table as he watched the animated conversation.

 

“So, have you considered my offer?” Ignis asked, leaning over the counter to look at him. Ravus turned around, offering a look of genuine surprise.

  
“I didn’t think you were serious,” he muttered. “I assumed you were just being petty and rubbing it in my face.”

 

“Petty?” Ignis scoffed as he stacked the formed patties on a plate. “I’m many things, but that isn’t one of them.”

 

“Yes, I can _see_ that,” Ravus huffed.

 

“Well, you’re still welcome to join.”

 

“We-“

 

“-would be happy to,” Lunafreya finished, coming over to sit across from her brother. “Thank you for the kind offer, Ignis.” Annoyance briefly flashed across Ravus’ face, but he remained silent this time.

 

“Very good,” Ignis nodded. “Iris will want to talk to you two, I’m sure. She’ll stick her nose into your business or something.”

 

“Iris?” Lunafreya lifted her head. “Who’s that?”

 

“My sister.” Gladio’s familiar gruff voice came from the doorway. A split second later, Noctis made a strangling noise as Prompto threw his hands up in celebration.

 

“Yes! I did it! Eat it, Noct! I told you I was better at this than you!”

 

“Yeah, but Luna still beat you,” Noctis muttered, leaning on the arm of the couch in dejected fashion. Gladio stepped into the lounge, carrying a wooden crate under one arm.

 

“Ooh, I haven’t played a Kart game in a while,” he said as he walked to the kitchen. “Maybe I’ll have to challenge you later on, Iggy.”

 

“You expect me to go easy on you?” Ignis asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Never,” Gladio grinned as he set the crate down. “Some apples, from the store. Iris will be here in a few minutes with more extras.” Ignis held up his hands in protest.

 

“Gladio, really, you two don’t have to-“

 

“It’s fine, Iggy. Besides, it’s Iris’ call. I just do her bidding.” Gladio leaned on the kitchen counter, smirking down at Ravus, who glared back. “So…what’s the deal?”

 

“Nothing that I will bother explaining to you,” Ravus said, folding his arms.

 

“Don’t be like that, Ravus,” Lunafreya said softly. She turned to Gladio with her signature sunny smile. “Noctis and I can explain over lunch.”

 

“You invited ‘em to stay for lunch?” Gladio turned back to Ignis. “Didn’t think they’d have that good of an impression on you.”

 

“They’re not bad people, Gladio.” Ignis handed him the plate of hamburger patties. “But while we’re on the subject of lunch, why don’t you go get the grill started? It’s burgers today.”

 

“Alright!” Gladio pumped his fist. “Just leave it to the Grillmaster!” Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

“He tries,” he explained to the two guests. “He has this strange sense of ‘manliness’ that he believes the rest of us are lacking in one way or another.” Directing his attention to the couch, he called, “Prompto! Noctis! Make yourselves useful and get this table set!”

 

“Yeah, mom.” Prompto shuffled over to the cabinet, the satisfaction of victory still about him. Noctis was only able to offer a defeated groan.

 

Ignis ignored the sound of plates clattering and Ravus _hmph_ -ing as he began skinning the sweet potatoes. Suddenly, a second pair of hands appeared from beside him and started slicing the scallions he had laid out. He looked up at the unexpected helper.

 

“Iris! I didn’t even hear you come in!” She grinned back.

 

“Yeah, but I couldn’t make you do this all by yourself!” She waved the small knife a little too close to Ignis’ face as she spoke. “Gladdy told me a bit about your guests.”

 

“Quite the interesting set of personalities.”

 

“Oh, c’mon! It’s not like you four weren’t a bunch of weirdos to begin with.” An inhuman whooping sound came from outside, followed by a gasp from Lunafreya. Prompto rushed to the backyard, and even Noctis perked up a bit. Ignis rolled his eyes as Iris giggled. “Hey, you’d better let your guests know they’re gonna miss the show.”

 

“Right,” Ignis sighed. “Ravus. Lunafreya. If you want to watch Gladio’s…talent, now is your chance.” Ravus opened his mouth to object, but Lunafreya held out a hand.

 

“Come, brother. I would like to see this.” She rose and walked over to where Prompto stood with Ravus in tow.

 

Gladio stood before the open grill, feet apart in a sort of fighting stance. On the grill, several patties lay face-down in a row, sizzling deliciously. Gladio gripped his long metal spatula as if it were a two-handed sword, and raised it high above his head. With a battle cry to rival the warriors of legend, he swung it in a sweeping arc across the burgers. His added upward movement was subtle enough to go unnoticed, but more than enough to flip the entire row of patties at once. Lunafreya let out an excited sound as Prompto turned proudly to Ravus.

 

“He calls it ‘Impulse.’ One of the many skills in his repertoire,” Prompto informed.

 

“ _Very_ impressive,” Ravus murmured sarcastically, adding a slow clap for good measure. “I’m going back inside.”

 

“I think it’s magnificent,” Lunafreya said. Gladio beamed as he laid the next set of patties on the grill.

 

“Glad someone can appreciate it,” he laughed.

 

***

 

“Lunch is served, ladies and gentlemen,” Ignis said as he placed the sweet potato salad on the table next to the burgers and French fries. “Please, dig in.”

 

“Thanks for the food,” Noctis murmured as he reached for a burger. Suddenly, Gladio’s hand shot out, knocking his own away.

 

“Manners, Noct. Guests first.” Ravus nodded once in acknowledgement as he helped himself to some fries and a burger. Noctis held the offended hand with his other, glaring daggers at Gladio. Lunafreya looked down at her own plate, then up at Noctis.

 

“Please, my king. Help yourself first.” The intense look on Noctis’ face was gone in an instant, replaced with a sheepish smile.

 

“N-no, that’s fine. You go ahead, Luna.” Ravus’ nostrils flared dangerously at the use of the nickname, but he said nothing. Lunafreya smiled gently.

 

“I insist,” she said firmly. Gladio stared at Noctis’ odd expression for several seconds before turning to Prompto.

 

“Is he serious?” he whispered.

 

“You should’ve seen him earlier,” Prompto whispered back. Gladio closed his eyes for a moment, then broke out into a large grin.

 

“’bout time.” The room lapsed into silence for a moment, filled only with the muffled sounds of chewing.

 

“So, Lunafreya, right?” _Of course Iris has to be nosy now,_ Ignis thought.

 

“Yes?” A mischievous grin overtook Iris’ face.

 

“What do you like most about Noct?” Noctis choked on his drink.

 

“What do I like-? Well, he is the ordained king, so he is just, loyal-“ Lunafreya looked to the ceiling as she counted off on her fingers.

 

“No, no. I mean, why do you find him attractive?” Ravus choked on his drink. Gladio began chuckling and Ignis punched his shoulder, hard. Prompto excused himself from the table. Lunafreya’s cheeks were dusted with the faintest pink as she struggled to find her words.

 

“W-well, h-he’s not-“

 

“You don’t have to answer that, you know,” Ignis said impassively, giving Iris a sharp look. She grinned back innocently.

 

“Hey, I don’t blame you. You’ve got good taste,” she said. Gladio chuckled some more as Ravus wiped his mouth.

 

“Iris, I think that’s enough,” Noct managed to sputter between gasps of air. Iris winked at him before digging back into her food.

 

“This potato salad is great, Ignis,” she said after a moment. “Sweet, just like-“

 

“Don’t you dare,” Ignis shot back, jabbing his index finger across the table. “I-“

 

“Okay! Everyone look this way! Say cheese!” All heads turned to the foot of the table, where Prompto stood with his camera, already in position. No one had time to correct their posture or examine their poses before the shutter clicked several times. “Bingo!”

 

“Oh Gods,” Ignis muttered, looking around the table at Ravus’ disheveled state, Gladio’s shit-eating grin, Noctis’ mad blush, Iris’ teasing eyes and Lunafreya’s sunny smile. He could already imagine his own frowning face at the head of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and exposition of sorts. Read if you like, ignore if you like. Criticism always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote for my own enjoyment/self-criticism. I figured I might as well put it out there. If you liked it, let me know. If you hated it, let me know. I have abysmal revisionary skills and no beta, so constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Will it ever be finished? I hope so, although my track record is pretty shit so far. I'll get around to everything eventually, though...


End file.
